After Hours
by nisachara
Summary: The same rules apply after hours at the pool: no running, no diving, and no horseplay. But what about tossing your boyfriend's shorts out?


When Itachi reached the edge of the pool, Shisui was already standing closer to the deep end, up to his chest in water. The lights were out and all he could make out was the other man's silhouette, soft lights from the hotel rooms illuminating the pool in places. The underwater lights lent a greenish hue to the water. It was eerily quiet, save for the splashing coming from Shisui's direction.

Itachi dipped a toe in the water that had run off the sides and collected on the tile surrounding the pool. It was cold, and he pulled a face.

"I can't believe you dragged me out in the middle of the night to go swimming." It was mumbled as Itachi shuffled towards the metal bars that indicated a ladder. He gripped both bars before sending Shisui a glare.

Shisui grinned from his spot, arms casually draped across the edge of the pool while he leaned against the cool tile. "Technically, I didn't. You came out here all by yourself."

"Because you asked me to."

"You had a choice."

Itachi only sighed in response, bracing himself for the shock of cold as he stepped into the water, gripping onto the metal railing tightly, as if that would make the water temperature more bearable. "No, I didn't."

"Oh come on."

"You threatened to sing on stage tomorrow at breakfast."

Shisui's laughter rang from the other end of the pool at that, and Itachi bit the inside of his cheek, getting into the water and letting go of the railing completely. "I don't see what's so funny. You did enough the other night when you sang that—"

But he was promptly interrupted by the lyrics to the very song he was referring to. "It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby~" There was no way Itachi missed that wink coming from Shisui's direction, and he huffed, frowning. "I think I wanna marry you~"

"Shut up, Shisui."

"I'll go get a ring, let the choir bells sing like ooo-oh~"

Itachi had already begun to wade towards the other, intent on shutting him up. But Shisui, aware of the other's intentions, slid further down the pool till he was up to just above his waist underwater, belting out the rest of the song a little louder. "So what you wanna do~? Let's just run babe—"

That prompted the other to break into a swim, and, upon surfacing, he reached up to cover Shisui's mouth. This, however, Shisui easily dodged, but found himself pinned against the side of the pool, his frowning boyfriend standing nose to nose in front of him, silently demanding that he shut up. But that was also when Itachi realized something was rather odd, and the frown broke into a look of shock and disbelief. Itachi looked down in between them, his fingers gripping the edge of the pool tighter than usual. He couldn't really see, obviously, but he knew. "Shisui. Where are your swimming trunks." That wasn't meant to be a question.

"If you wake up and you wanna break up, that's cool~"

"Tch." Itachi lifted his head to look back up at Shisui, fixing him with a deadpan stare.

"No, I won't blame you. It was fun, babe~?"

"Shut up."

"Aww come on, Itachi."

"Shisui, where are your pants?"

"In the room."

Itachi's eyes narrowed at that response, and he leaned in closer, their noses almost touching. Shisui took the opportunity to sneak a lick at Itachi's nose.

Itachi's nose crinkled and his frown deepened, though he realized that staying angry at Shisui was getting harder and harder to do. Especially when he was doing silly things like that. So that frown was shaky at best, and Shisui knew he had won. "You're telling me that you walked all the way down here from our room, naked?"

"Totally."

Now, Itachi would have panicked – only slightly, and perhaps if he ever did, it would have gone unnoticed – but right there on one of the chairs was Shisui's blue and white towel draped carelessly over the arm. The better half of it was on the floor and, Itachi suspected, was wet already. Shisui would complain when he put it on later, but that was beside the point right now. "Right." There was blatant relief in Itachi's voice at that discovery. He didn't think he was ready to cope with the consequences of people seeing his boyfriend parading around naked in a hotel at almost midnight.

…Except, just as he was recovering from that image, he felt Shisui tugging at his own pair of trunks. Itachi's hands immediately went to sit on top of Shisui's, grip tightening when Shisui didn't seem to stop. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you out of that thing. Come on, 'Tachi, it's way past midnight. No one's going to see."

"No."

"Please?"

"_No_."

Shisui ventured another tug, but Itachi almost twisted his wrist in response. "You're no fun."

"How is swimming in a public pool fun, Shisui?"

"Okay, first of all, this isn't technically a public pool. And second, how is skinny dipping not fun? How is swimming absolutely naked in water not fun, Itachi? It's like returning to your roots, to the beginning of all humankind; it's like this spiritual journey. You should try it."

"Well, I don't want to."

"Yes you do."

"I'm not the spiritual kind."

"You are now."

"No I 'm not, Shisui—Shisui _stop_!"

The scuffle that ensued was mixed with laughter here and there, a few cuss words, and lots of splashing and scratching and threats to sing out loud. There were also threats along the lines of '_Don't make me yank your junk so hard—you'll be needing a different kind of spiritual journey to recover from it_—' followed by retorts of '_Did you know that it feels really good to have your junk touched under water_?'

The end result was that Itachi's shorts were floating on the surface after Shisui had flung them, and a member of the hotel staff happened to pop in just at that moment. Needless to say, the man had to stop and stare at the two for a moment, obviously not having expected anyone at the pool at this time. "Sir, the pool is closed."

"Oh. Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. We were just leaving."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Were we?" he whispered.

"No we weren't, but he doesn't have to know that now, does he?" Shisui pinched Itachi on the arm for it, whispering right back.

"Is this yours, sir?"

When they turned to look, they realized that the man was pointing to the floating garment in the middle of the pool. Shisui was the first to respond: "Um, no. It was there when we got here."

"What?!" Itachi hissed, pinching Shisui this time. "Those are my shorts!"

"What do you want me to say? Yes? Then he'll know you're butt naked in here."

Itachi mumbled something incoherent at that, grudgingly admitting to himself that yes, that would be a _very_ bad idea. So he watched, disgruntled, as the man fished out the swimming trunks with a long scoop and headed towards the exit.

"Same rules apply; just make sure anyone doesn't drown," he called out in passing.

"Gotcha! No running, no diving, no horseplay," Shisui piped up, waving after the man.

As soon as he was gone, however, Itachi was already turning away and wading towards the ladder, only to have Shisui follow him and pull him back, latched onto his waist like a barnacle.

"Hey, where do you think you're going, hm?"

"To our room, Shisui."

"Itachi, come on. Let's just have some fun."

"How is this fun, Shisui? I am naked, in a public area, and a stranger has my shorts—" But that was as far as Itachi was getting with respect to complaints, because Shisui decided to shut him up in the middle of that sentence, lips moving against the other's whilst he held the sides of Itachi's face, making sure he wasn't running anywhere in the middle of a kiss. There were muffled protests that were promptly drowned out, and eventually, Itachi kissed back, pushing them back to up against the side of the pool. He could forgive Shisui, he found, when the man kissed like that.

Then again, Itachi wasn't going to let Shisui go so easily…

And this was evident because half an hour later, Shisui was literally whimpering into the other's mouth. "Now?"

Itachi half smirked at the shaky whisper. "Hm. No, not yet." His knuckles slid gently against Shisui's cock, rock hard and throbbing underwater. This was the fourth time he'd come close, but Itachi had denied him release. And of course, for every 'you bastard' uttered, Itachi threatened to extend the torture. He nipped the other's lower lip, fingers wrapping around little Shisui and sliding underwater.

Shisui bucked, the movement sending ripples out into the middle of the pool while Itachi pressed in closer, smiling gently against Shisui's neck. Shisui's nails dug deeper into Itachi's shoulders as he grit his teeth, biting back another string of curses. But Itachi wouldn't stop with the kisses to the other's neck, and Shisui's fingers moved to grip Itachi's hair, keeping him there while the rest of him unconsciously moved to the other's strokes. Gripping Itachi's hair kept him grounded, else he felt like all of him was giving way under Itachi, melting.

By the time Itachi was relentlessly teasing that little spot just 'neath his tip, Shisui was already using the p-word in excess. " _'Tachi please… please! Ohgod I'm gonna—nngh Can't hold it in pleasepleasepleasefuck_—" All Shisui received by way of a reply was the dull pain of lips sucking hard on the skin of his throat, a sensation enough to make his eyes fall closed and see stars behind his lids.

When he called out Itachi's name, Itachi caught it in the reverberations in Shisui's throat that he was still mouthing.

It took a while for Shisui to finally quiet down, and when the bucking and pulsing in his hand finally stopped, Itachi ran the flat of his tongue over his work on Shisui's neck, pulling back soon after. Shisui, breathless, leaned in to steal a brief kiss.

Swimming in their own mess didn't seem to bother them too much, and all was soft chuckles and silliness until about ten minutes later, when they were fighting over the single towel that Shisui had left on the chair.

By the time they got to the reception to ask for a spare key (Itachi had left his in his shorts pocket—the very pair of shorts that one of the hotel staff had fished out of the pool) they had both managed to wrap themselves in that one towel…

…With half of Shisui's ass showing because the towel wasn't wide enough.

Shisui didn't miss the look that clearly read something along the lines of '_You are so going to get it when we get to the room' _that Itachi seemed to be sending him just then.

Shisui frowned and pouted at the same time, then yanked the knot he was desperately holding onto at the side of his waist. "No, Itachi, _no_. This is _your_ fault. _You_ forgot your towel."

"I didn't _forget_, Shisui. I intended to walk back with my shorts on. But _you _let them take it."

"…Well. When you put it like that…"


End file.
